


Hala kahiki

by Liliako



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Bad Fake Movie Titles, Dragon Pirates I: Call of the Scale Stone, Dragon Pirates II: Revenge of the Fire Breathers, Dragon Pirates III: Curse of the Haunted Treasure Pile, Dragon Pirates IV: Back to Rum Mountain, Dragon Pirates V: Journey to Maroon Beard’s Cave, F/M, Food, Hella Kawaii, Move Night, Multi, Pineapples, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliako/pseuds/Liliako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Here,” Camille presents the finished sundae, laughing, and there’s a whipped cream dollop on her cheek and in her hair, chocolate sauce streaked down the side of her neck.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>She’s radiant and perfect.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He doesn’t think about this kind of thing very often, he’s very aware that she’s beautiful all the time, in all kinds of ways, even after a session at the gym when she says she’s gross with sweat. But then there are times like this when Carlos can be standing in a kitchen ruined with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and walnut pieces flying rampant everywhere, and there’s just something about it that hits just right. Those are the times he looks at her and she’s gorgeous with her soul shining through, which is a weird way to put it but it feels like it sounds right. </i>
</p>
<p>Camille feeds Carlos pineapple a lot. Carlos doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hala kahiki

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by _kirbylicious_. For the prompt ‘I just want Camille feeding Carlos pineapples or whatever. I'm not looking for anything overtly sexual or anything. Just something kinda romantic, i guess with Camille doting on Carlos and Carlos appreciating the attention and being the sweet and adorable boy he is.’ found at the kink meme here: http://btr-kink.livejournal.com/4003.html?thread=737955#t737955

“Open,” Camille says, dangling the fork in front of Carlos. He blinks at her a second, glancing at his turkey sandwich and wondering how the two would taste. Then he gives a shrug and opens up his mouth happily, because if Camille wants to feed him pineapple over the table at lunch, who’s he to argue?

“Good boy,” she grins as he takes it from her fork and chews. If she looks a little maniacal about it, Carlos doesn’t notice.

~

They really should have known that letting James have the whipped cream was going to lead to it ending up everywhere except James’s hair, but ice cream sundaes sounded really good when they thought up the idea a few hours ago. It was a typical hot day and they all had the night off with nothing planned for the next morning, so an all night movie marathon of _Dragon Pirates I: Call of the Scale Stone_ through _Dragon Pirates IV: Back to Rum Mountain_ was totally called for, seeing as _Dragon Pirates V: Journey to Maroon Beard’s Cave_ was coming out next week.

“Here,” Camille presents the finished sundae, laughing, and there’s a whipped cream dollop on her cheek and in her hair, chocolate sauce streaked down the side of her neck.

She’s radiant and perfect.

He doesn’t think about this kind of thing very often, he’s very aware that she’s beautiful all the time, in all kinds of ways, even after a session at the gym when she says she’s gross with sweat. But then there are times like this when Carlos can be standing in a kitchen ruined with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and walnut pieces flying rampant everywhere, and there’s just something about it that hits just right. Those are the times he looks at her and she’s gorgeous with her soul shining through, which is a weird way to put it but it feels like it sounds right.

“If he doesn’t take it, I will!” Camille shrieks with laughter when Kendall drops an arm around her waist from behind and lands a sloppy kiss to her cheek that only smears the whipped cream onto both of them. Carlos snatches the dish away before it’s dropped or stolen.

“Get your own, Kendall!” Carlos jeers at him, diving a finger into the sundae and sucking it into his mouth, giving an exaggerated and loud ‘Mmmmm!’

“I got something better,” Kendall rumbles and dips his head to give a lick to the side of Camille’s neck where the chocolate streak starts. She squirms and giggles again, shoving at Kendall as he pulls her closer.

“Gluttony is one of the Seven Deadly Sins, you know,” Logan speaks up, tugging Camille away from Kendall as he walks out of the kitchen towards the living room. She tucks herself under his arm and steals the cherry off the top of his sundae, but Logan doesn’t seem to mind.

“So is lust!” James crows as he slaps Logan’s ass, darting around the pair to flop down on the couch with his own misshapen sundae. Kendall scoffs as he drapes himself over Carlos’s back.

“You’ll share with me, won’t you?” He asks and tries to sneak a fingerful.

“No, this one’s mine, Camille made it for _me_ ,” Carlos says, keeping it just out of Kendall’s reach, despite the blond’s dumb gangly arms.

“Pleeeease?” Kendall pouts, pulling away just enough so Carlos can see and get the full effect.

Stupid Kendall.

“Fine, but only a little,” Carlos begrudges because he can’t ever say no to Kendall, like the rest of the world. Kendall gives him a soft head butt in thanks. “Yeah, yeah, just get us spoons.”

Carlos takes the end of the couch, Kendall sits next to him and sneaks his share and Camille is on his other side with Logan feeding her the occasional spoonful. James lays on the other couch, sprawled out with his ice cream balanced precariously on his stomach and Logan scratches at his scalp absently when Camille takes over spoon duty.

“Ow!” Kendall barks when Camille raps a knuckle of his wandering hand with her spoon.

“You already had part of Carlos’s sundae, you don’t get any from Logan’s,” she tells him firmly, but he breaks out the puppy dog eyes on her. She looks at Logan for strength but he just shrugs.

“If he gets fat don’t blame me for feeding him table scraps,” Logan says, causing Carlos to snicker and pinch at Kendall’s torso.

“I am not going to get fat because of one ice cream sundae binge. Also, his had pineapple sauce and Logan’s totally has strawberry so his is different.” He waves away Carlos’s teasing fingers and leans over Camille, spoon hovering at the ready.

“Nuh-uh,” she pushes him back and sits up. “You aren’t going to constantly be leaning over me and dripping it all over my clothes, switch with me.”

Carlos puts his empty bowl down on the coffee table as Kendall and Camille switch places on the couch. When he leans back to settle into the cushions she lays across his lap. She sweeps her hair over her shoulder and out of her face, revealing the chocolate streak still there. Carlos licks the pad of his thumb and tries to rub it away gently, stroking down to give a little massage at the juncture of neck and shoulder. She hums happily, tugging his hand so his arm drapes across her and she kisses his palm before tucking it under her chin like a little girl with a favorite stuffed animal.

“Wake me up when they start dubbing over everything,” she yawns and stretches. They’re only a quarter of the way trough _Dragon Pirates II: Revenge of the Fire Breathers_ and it’s not until halfway through _Dragon Pirates III: Curse of the Haunted Treasure Pile_ that they’ll start to get bored and mute the movie to make up more interesting dialogue. James gives a snore as Carlos settles in and Logan and Kendall’s spoons clink together. It’s a nice night, all in all.

~

“No more!” Carlos says with his cheeks bulging. He pushes Camille’s hands away and she sits back on the blanket and frowns at him.  They decided it’s such a nice day it’s time for a picnic in the park a little away from the Palmwoods where it’s nice and quiet. The boys have wandered away with kites and Frisbees in hand. He chews a few times and swallows before he can say anything else. “My tongue’s all tingly! It’s so tingly it hurts! And my lips feel funny!” He pushes them out in an exaggerated pucker, knowing they’re red from how they sting dully. She drops her head a little and looks at him apologetically through her lashes.

“I’m sorry.” She looks a little sad and he doesn’t like that so he holds out his arms. Camille immediately smiles and pounces, laying him out flat on his back with her on top. She wriggles a moment and he wraps his arms around her waist to try and keep her where she is. Her face comes back into his field of vision, grinning like a loon. “So just one more little piece and you’re done.”

“Noooo,” he groans and she laughs at him, pushing a small chunk of fresh pineapple against his lips. He resists, but she gets it between them and rubs it over his teeth a moment before he growls and lets it in. He licks at her fingertips and she pulls them away, wiping them on his own cheek while he chews. She drums her fingers on his lips and gazes at them absently. When he’s done chewing his tongue slips out and runs over her fingertips again playfully. She gives a soft laugh before pulling her hand away to curl up on his chest, tucking her head under his chin and breathing a sigh.

He doesn’t ask why she’s decided he needs more sugary fruit in his diet all week, but he’s the only one she’s doing it to. It’s nice to have something for just the two of them, since she’s got acting with James, being headstrong with Kendall, and she and Logan have just always shared something special. He closes his eyes and lets everything be, just feels her breath and heartbeat opposite his.

He might ask her someday, but for now, he’s just enjoying what he’s got.


End file.
